The Beldam (Other Mother)
She is first seen in the very beginning of the film, (her hands only) editing a doll that is the Sweet Ghost Girl, and Wybie's great-aunt and his grandmother's disappeared twin sister. Then, she begins to dismantle the doll and sewing it again, making it look like Coraline, and soon after, throwing it in the real world through something that looks like a window. First form (Mel Jones form) She resembles Coraline's mother, except she looks somewhat prettier, healthier, and with black button eyes. It's revealed that she's a great cook and definitely more fun than the real mother. Unlike the real Mel Jones, the Beldam has more accented curves, mainly due to the lively clothing she wears. When Coraline visits the neighbors, The Beldam makes more entertaining versions of them. After Coraline vists the third time, she handed Coraline a box which contained a pair of black button eyes.When Other Father tried to tell Coraline it wouldn't hurt, she is seen kicking the other father. Coraline refused and lied about being tired. She went upstairs and tried to sleep (Coraline sleeps so she can go home) but when she wakes up Coraline was still in the Other World. Coraline then heads to the Other Father's study, where she demands that he tell her where the other mother is, he then says, "All will be swell, soon as Mother's refreshed. Her strength is our strength" '''and he is then shut up by his automatic piano, he then explains that Other Wybie "' pulled a long face, and Mother didn't like it." 'He is then shut up once again by piano, and Coraline runs off. When Coraline enters the living room, she finds the Beldam expecting her and when she forces Coraline to accept her love, Coraline refuses again. '''Second form After Coraline refuses for the second time, The Beldam turns into a taller, thinner and scarier form of Mel, then throws her into the mirror prison(where Coraline meets the three souls) and says she won't let Coraline come out until she accepts becoming her "loving daughter". When Coraline escapes with the help from the Other Wybie, the Beldam destroys him (then places his clothes above the Other Mr. Bobinsky's house) and turns the Other Father into a grass-haired pumpkin monster, the (younger) Other Miss Spink and Other Miss Forcible into a taffy monster with their bodies twisted together, the dogs into dog-bats and Mr. Bobinsky into a plethora of rats, to prevent Coraline from finding the Three Ghost Children's eyes. Third form (True form) Once Coraline has found the eyes and comes back to the "buggy" living room, the Beldam turns into a spider-like creature that has fingers made of sewing needles (which is what the viewers saw at the beginning), long, messy black hair, and a white face with many dark cracks in it. She now only looks very very remotely like Mel Jones and still has her voice. Coraline tricks her in opening the door that leads to the real world by saying that she believes that her real parents are behind it. Coraline grabs the snow globe that her parents are in and picks up the Cat and throws him at the Beldam. The Cat rips out her button eyes leaving the Beldam blind. Meanwhile, the Other World is collapsing leaving only a web. When Coraline and the Cat escape, the Beldam tries to prevent Coraline from leaving, but with help from the Ghost Children's hands they made it back to the Real World. They release the ghost children who warn them about the Beldam's severed hand getting through (severed when Coraline shut the door on her hand). The hand tries to get the key back, but is defeated by Coraline and Wybie as the crushed hand is thrown (along with the key) down into the bottemless well. The Beldam's final words were that she would die without Coraline, which, based on the Cat's words, either means that she died of loneliness for not having someone else to love, or that she died of starvation for not having a child's life to eat, or both. Third form appearence In her final form , the other mother seems to have skin resembling some form of white, cracked, artificial material, and has some form of sewing-needle, spider legs. Her form seems centered around this: Spiders and sharp things are scary. The Other Mother also wants to eat Coraline's soul just like with the three other kids who did not make it. Quotes *"You're just in time for supper, Dear." *"Buh-buh-buh buttons? (laughing) Do you like them? I'm your other mother, silly!" *"You do like it here, don't you Coraline? *"Oh, but we need a ' yes' if you want to stay here." *"They're Cocobeetles from Zanzibar." *"You may come out when you've learned to be a loving daughter!" *"So, you're back. And you brought vermin with you." *"You know I love you." *"You're wrong, Coraline. They aren't there. Now, you're going to stay here, forever." *"YOU HORRIBLE, CHEATING GIRL!" *"NO! Where are you? You selfish little brat!!" *"You dare disobey your MOTHER!?" *(Wailing) "Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'll die without you!" *"Go tell your ''other ''father it's time for supper." *"See you sooon..." Trivia * The Seamstress in the film 9 was a nod to the Other Mother in Coraline. Both films were created by Focus Features. * In Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, on the DC Universe perspective, a doll of the Joker can be seen. Like the Coraline doll that the Beldam is shown creating at the start of the film, the Joker doll has buttons for eyes. Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Villians